Zam Wesell/Leyendas
|nace=52 ABY |muere=22 ABY, Coruscant |especie=Clawdite |genero=Femenino |altura=1.68 metros''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' |pelo=Solo cuando se transforma |ojos=Verde |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion=Jango Fett Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter StrikesStar Wars: Zam WesellStar Wars: Bounty Hunter}} Zam Wesell al ser de la especie clawdite tenía la propiedad camaleónica de cambiar de aspecto y tomar varias formas humanoides, así podía ocultar muy bien una ocupación como asesino a sueldo, mercenaria y cazarrecompensas. Biografía Inicios Zam se inicio en su planeta natal Zolan, donde estudia las artes marciales de la disciplina Mabari, una antigua orden de caballeros guerreros, alcanzando con honores los más altos niveles de maestría. Esto influyó a utilizar sortijas y emblemas con inscripciones Mabari en su capa y de su vestimenta, muy preparada por cierto a las diferentes formas que podía tomar y a las necesidades físicas de su cuerpo alienígena. Después migró al planeta Denon, una ecumenópolis solo superada por Coruscant, fue aquí donde fue evolucionando desde sargento de seguridad, guardaespaldas, pasó a ser mercenaria y cazarrecompensas. Intento de asesinato de la Senadora Amidala Trabajaba de forma intermitente con Jango Fett, a sabiendas de que sólo era usada para los trabajos sucios, pero como así son los trabajos de los asesinos, aceptó el encargo de matar a la Senadora Amidala. Tuvo su primer intento cuando la Senadora Padmé llegaba a Coruscant para participar en una votación para decidir si la República Galáctica usaba la fuerza para controlar la creciente Crisis Separatista, Zam disparó al crucero diplomático de la senadora de Naboo un momento después de haber llegado a la plataforma de aterrizaje, acertó, Amidala siempre usaba un señuelo, Cordé, su acompañante y asistente, quien era la que iba en la nave diplomática, mientras ella volaba en uno de los tres cazas tipo N-1 que escoltaban a la misma. Después del fallido intento, Jango Fett la reprendió y le advirtió que no podía volver a fallar ya que su cliente era muy impaciente, entonces, intentó matarla en el ático en donde vivía en Coruscant, para ello le entregó un par de kouhuns, insectos tipo ciempiés muy venenoso que atacaban seres vivos de sangre caliente. Zam los puso en su droide volador ASN-121, el cual burló los sistemas de seguridad en las ventanas del departamento donde dormía e ingresó los peligrosos insectos, mientras se quedó esperando afuera a que realizaran su tarea, pero Anakin Skywalker que vigilaba afuera de la recámara, detectó el peligro justo a tiempo para partir en dos a ambos insectos con su sable láser, Obi-Wan Kenobi saltó por la ventana para atrapar el droide volador y así dar con el dueño, el droide voló de regreso con Zam la cual lo vio acercarse con sus binoculares, tomó su rifle KiSteer 1284 y disparó destruyendo el droide y provocando la caída de Obi-Wan al vació de Coruscant, pero fue rescatado por Anakin, el cual usó un aerodeslizador que encontró en la zona cercana del aparcamiento del Senado, propiedad del Senador Simon Greyshade del sector Vorzyd. Así continuaron la persecución de Zam que ya había huido en su propio aerodeslizador. Muerte Zam no contó con que en su segundo intento de asesinar a la senadora Padmé Amidala, un par de Jedi estarían pendientes de su seguridad (uno de ellos intentando averiguar su identidad), fue así como después del fallido intento terminó siendo perseguida por los Jedi entre el tráfico aéreo de Coruscant, Anakin abordó el aerodeslizador de Zam en una osada acción y forzó a que se estrellara en las calles del distrito de entretenimiento, después de una breve persecución corrió a esconderse en un lugar ya conocido para Zam, El Club Forastero, un sitio de apuestas y otras actividades, donde se daban cita varios tipos de clientes, entre ellos, traficantes de drogas, como las llamadas varas mortales. A este sitio llegaron Obi-Wan y Anakin, este último se encargó de buscarla mientras Obi-Wan se quedó en la barra para tomar una bebida. Zam al creer que éste estaba distraído en la barra, intentó matarle con su pistola, pero Obi-Wan lo detectó con La Fuerza a tiempo y con un movimiento de su espada láser la desarmó. Después de que se recuperara la calma en el Club los Jedi la sacaron por la puerta de atrás y cuando estaba dando el nombre del cazarrecompensas que le contrató, fue asesinada con un dardo sable kaminoano por Jango Fett. Murió maldiciendo al cazarrecompensas que le mató (en idioma huttés). Equipamiento *Aerodeslizador multientornos Koro-2 *Droide ASN-121 (Asesino y Centinela) *Rifle de Francotirador de Proyectiles KiSteer 1284 *Pistola KYD-21 *binoculares Apariciones *Star Wars: Jango Fett *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela) *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (comic) *Star Wars: Zam Wesell *Boba Fett: la Lucha por Sobrevivir *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter *Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs la Razor Eaters *Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape Shifter *Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra Star Wars Adventures 6: Los caudillos de Balmorra *Bloodlines *El Laberinto del Mal *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *Lego Star Wars: La Saga Completa Fuentes Promotional Cards|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/promo/zam_wesell_(b)_promo.jpg|cardname=Zam Wesell (B) Promo}} * Attack of the Clones expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/assassin_droid_asn_121_(a).jpg|cardname=Assassin Droid ASN-121}} * Attack of the Clones expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/dark_rendezvous.jpg|cardname=Dark Rendezvous}} * Attack of the Clones expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/subtle_assassination.jpg|cardname=Subtle Assassination}} * Attack of the Clones expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/target_the_senator.jpg|cardname=Target the Senator}} * Attack of the Clones expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/zams_airspeeder_(a).jpg|cardname=Zam's Airspeeder}} * Attack of the Clones expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/zam_wesell_(a).jpg|cardname=Zam Wesell (A)}} * Attack of the Clones expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/zam_wesell_(b).jpg|cardname=Zam Wesell (B)}} * * * * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Bounty Hunter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jedi Guardians expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/jg/zams_airspeeder_(b).jpg|cardname=Zam's Airspeeder (B)}} * Jedi Guardians expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/jg/zam_wesell_(c).jpg|cardname=Zam Wesell ©}} * Jedi Guardians expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/jg/zam_wesell_(d).jpg|cardname=Zam Wesell (D)}} * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *Two Jedi Walk Into a Bar from Wizards of the Coast *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''You Can Draw: Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' sourcebook *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 13'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Wesell, Zam Categoría:Clawdites Categoría:Asesinos